wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A New Leaf
This is a fanfiction about how the RainWings figured out the whole RainWing competition for the throne. This takes place centuries before the actual books. Some Things I tried to stick as much to canon as possible, but since this isn't discussed very much in the series I can do a lot of things. Haha. If anything in this story contradicts the books please tell me! I decided to write this since Matau99 and I briefly discussed how the RainWings started to do a contest for the throne instead of a battle to the death. I do parts of chapters at a time so don't kill me! 'Another Thing: '''If I use the name of characters, both fan-made and canon, please do not burn me into a crisp. RainWings go through a list of names so I might use some names that belong to other characters. If one of the names mentioned in the fanfic are used by you please understand that these characters have NOTHING to do with yours. And even though this story takes WAY before they started putting the eggs together in the hatchery they might have done a list before too. Prologue "There. Let me go get more paper." Glory set the scroll down and spread her wings to fly back toward the RainWing village. Grandeur sat quietly in the shade as Glory went to get more parchment. The new queen was trying to educate the RainWings, starting with their own forgotten history. They had just finished writing the legend of how RainWings came to be in the Rainforest Kingdom. Around her lay piles of scrolls, all the stories that she could remember that were passed on to her from her mother. Stories that mother RainWings used to tell their dragonets when her mother was still but a dragonet. ''And will again. ''Grandeur sighed. ''With Glory as queen the RainWings will become what they once were, and even better. ''She lashed her tail in thought as she waited. Small droplets of water rolled off the leaves in the rainforest as she remembered why RainWings became so peaceful. ''Which lead them to become lazy and unintelligent. Grandeur thought sourly. But it played a monumental part in RainWing history so it must be told. A few moments after having that thought Glory, along with Sunny and Starflight, came bounding through the trees carrying sacks of scrolls. Sunny, true to her name, was looking happy as ever, holding a blank scroll to help record whatever Glory might have forgotten. Glory tilted her head up at her, ready to write more. The blind NightWing's ears were perked, ready for information that hadn't been shared for decades, information that no one except herself knew. Grandeur raised herself up onto the rock and looked at each of the dragonets. The emerald green eyes of the queen stared back intensely and the moss-green eyes of the little SandWing twinkled with curiosity. "Once our tribe vied for the throne as any other, but then one dragonet devised a new way to compete." Grandeur began. Starflight's talons twitched, wishing to write with Glory and Sunny. "Legend says that our tribe was once violent. Although we had the perfect home we delighted in battles, killing, anything with gore, and with our venom we conquered all that invaded our kingdom." She saw Sunny's shocked face and understood. "I know that is the complete opposite of our tribe today, but that is because that dragonet changed it all. "Her name was Believe and here is her tale..." Part One: The Snake Strikes Chapter 1 Today is the challenge. ''Believe was going to watch with everyone else. They were coming to see the youngest princess, Majesty challenge her mother, Queen Elegance. Queen Elegance had been queen for as long as anyone could remember. She had held onto the throne after countless extremely brave, extremely stupid, and extremely dead challengers. Majesty was likely to join them. "Believe, hurry up! This is the first challenge made since almost 30 years!" Her friend, Gorgeous, called from above. "I can't wait to see it! Imagine what will happen. Do you think there will be blood or just venom?" She shimmered into the soft light of the rainforest, becoming a golden ray of sunshine. All the dragonets were excited about it, showing glimmers of gold everywhere. ''Everyone, of course, except me. ''She followed her chattering friend and looked at her own scales. She betrayed no emotions of excitement. ''What's so fun watching a fight? We see dragonets fight all the time. '' Although she wasn't terribly excited, she was curious to what would happen since none of the dragonets her age had ever seen the queen challenged. The older dragons wouldn't speak of the past challenges, repeating the same statement. "You must feel the excitement yourself." Believe continued walking as Gorgeous swung from branch to branch. Out of the corner of her eye she could see shimmers of other RainWings going to see the challenge too. Every so often another RainWing would come to them and say vaguely how exciting the challenges are. Believe was still unconvinced ''even though Gorgeous was still talking. "And my cousin's half-brother, who has a friend whose sister heard two dragons talking behind a tree, said that if the challenger gives up, then we all shoot venom at her! It's so different from what I heard from the MudWings we see occasionally. Then again, they don't have venom. C'mon, can't you be a little excited?? Believe, you're the only dragon who isn't a bit excited. Even Fig is more excited, and he is, like, a million years old!" Her silvery-violet eyes met Believe's aqua eyes with a look of annoyance and orange swirls began to bloom on her wings. "Did that change your opinion yet?" Believe stopped walking and replied with a calm,"Nope," and started off toward the arena. She heard Gorgeous's sigh of exasperation and resignation and heard her march after her. She smiled a bit, imagining Gorgeous with redish-orange streaks flying across her scales. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)